La haine est une passion
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [située dans Thor: The Dark World, mais aucun spoiler] "Je vous déteste" "Je sais, Loki, je sais..." "Alors pourquoi ne me haïssez-vous pas aussi?" "Parce que je t'aime"


**Hello! Tard le soir, je vous présente un OS auquel je tiens particulièrement, et qui traite d'une relation fortement particulière. Attention, il s'agit d'inceste, si on peut le considérer ainsi. Certains propos peuvent heurter votre sensibilité, alors PRENEZ GARDE.**

**Cette scène fait partie de Thor: The Dark World, cependant il n'y a AUCUN SPOILER, soyez donc tranquilles.**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture malgré la longueur de cet OS (:**

* * *

Loki regardait sa cellule de ses yeux profondément ennuyés. Il attendait patiemment qu'un évènement se passe. Même une petite bagarre ferait l'affaire. Ou même des insultes que les prisonniers pourraient lui lancer, mais il n'en fut rien. Tous l'ignoraient. Tous, sans exception. Il n'existait pas, enfermé dans cette maudite cage faisant office de cellule. Aucune visite ne lui était accordée. Aucune, sauf celle d'une seule personne. La seule personne qui n'avait pas à recevoir d'autorisation pour venir le voir, car cette personne était au dessus de tout. C'était une femme : c'était _sa_ mère. Celle qui, quelques heures plus tôt, était venue lui rendre visite grâce à sa magie. Celle qu'il avait blessé, aussi. Et désormais, il doutait de pouvoir la revoir une nouvelle fois, et d'une rage le prenant soudainement, il abattit son poing sur l'un des murs blancs de son horrible cellule.

Le bruit n'attira aucune attention, ni le gémissement de douleur que ne put retenir le prince déchu d'Asgard. Voyant qu'il n'intéressait personne, Loki jeta un nouveau regard rempli de haine à toutes ces vermines, puis se rassit sur son lit aux couleurs verdâtres. Il n'aurait qu'à attendre qu'il y ait de l'action.

Le fils de Laufey n'eut même pas à attendre qu'un nouvel évènement n'arrive, car le bruit des barrières magiques disparaissant durant quelques secondes lui firent relever la tête, le forçant à quitter ses pensées.

-M...Frigga ? sourcilla-t-il, voyant le visiteur devant lui : sa mère, encore.

Cette dernière s'avança vers lui, les barrières se refermant derrière elle. Sa tenue était différente, encore. Mais toutes les tenues, toutes les robes, pouvaient lui aller, Loki en était convaincu. Pour le moment cependant, il ne pensait pas à cela. Il ne pensait qu'à sa rage soudaine envers cette femme là. Une rage dévastatrice, mais une rage masquant autre chose, aussi. Loki se leva de son lit à son image, et vit rapidement qu'un sort avait été lancé sur la cellule. Frigga ne tenait donc pas à ce que les gardes voient ce qui se passait. Ce qu'elle était prévoyante, cette reine qu'il n'avait pas réussi à détourner de lui...

-Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir d'une énième visite ? fit mine de soupirer le prince déchu.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Loki, articula-t-elle, faisant son chemin vers lui sans se soucier de son ton mordant envers elle.

Le Jotun lui en voulut sur le coup de ne pas être blessée par ses mots. Comment pouvait-il la blesser si elle ne se laissait pas aller ?! Savait-elle au moins que rester près de lui était dangereux, et qu'elle devait abandonner tout espoir de revoir l'enfant qu'elle avait connu ?

-Pas beaucoup de temps pour quoi, Frigga ? Pour converser encore une fois sur la laideur de ce vieux borgne, ou sur l'idiotie de ce faux dieu du tonnerre ?

-Je sais que tu ne penses rien de ce que tu dis. Inutile d'adopter ce ton froid avec moi, tu sais que je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, lui rappela la reine avant d'aviser la main rouge de son fils. Tu t'es blessé ?

Au vu de la tonalité de sa voix et de ses sourcils arqués, Loki comprit que sa mère était inquiète, et qu'elle avait vu sa main amochée. Il n'eut pas la force de lui cacher sa blessure, et lui montra sa main rapidement. Frigga releva les yeux vers le mur qui avait reçu cette main à présent tremblante, et saisit ce qui s'était passé.

-Tu ne devrais pas déposer ta colère sur ces murs, tu sais que ça fait très mal..., avertit-elle, prenant cette main et la caressant doucement, espérant apaiser la douleur.

Le jeune homme ne put se retirer de ce doux contact, et laissa faire la femme aux cheveux d'or. Elle le soulageait si bien de ses souffrances, après tout.

-Que savez-vous de la douleur ? demanda-t-il simplement, essayant d'adopter une voix pleine d'ironie.

-J'en sais des choses, crois-moi. Mais c'est ta douleur qui m'importe, souffla-t-elle avant de porter la main de son fils à ses lèvres, l'embrassant tendrement comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il se blessait.

Un baiser magique, avait-il appelé ça dans son passé. Un baiser qui apaisait toujours sa douleur. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était aussi un baiser chargé d'un message. En effet, Loki sentit soudain un contact froid dans sa main. Frigga venait de déposer quelque chose dedans.

-Frigga ? interrogea-t-il, l'air soupçonneux.

Sa mère se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras sans attendre son approbation. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Pars, avant qu'il ne t'arrive pire. Ton père ne te laissera pas vivre longtemps, alors pars te mettre à l'abri. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Tu tiens la clé qui te laissera sortir sans que personne ne le remarque.

Loki écarquilla les yeux devant cette révélation. Et brisa légèrement l'étreinte, tout en murmurant également pour ne pas affoler les gardes, au cas où le sort ne fonctionnait plus.

-Alors la reine d'Asgard décide de trahir son cher mari sans cœur pour me laisser m'enfuir ? Que s'est-il passé pour que vous m'accordiez une telle faveur ? susurra-t-il.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, mon fils. Je ne veux pas te voir mourir, comprends-le.

-Je ne suis pas votre fils ! répéta-t-il alors, prenant soin d'avoir une voix des plus froides.

L'effet sur Frigga fut immédiat. Elle détourna le regard, la main que tenait Loki dans la sienne se mit à légèrement trembler sans pourtant que son corps ne s'éloigne du dieu des mensonges. Pourtant, Loki put aisément sentir la souffrance que ses mots infligeaient à sa mère. Il eut un sourire, bien que ce sourire là n'existait pas dans son esprit. Au contraire, il hurlait sa haine envers lui-même, il osait faire du mal à la seule personne qui croyait encore en lui au point de l'aider à s'évader. Mais il devait pourtant lui faire du mal, pour qu'elle comprenne que le Loki qu'elle avait connu était mort.

-Loki, je sais que...je n'ai pas été ce que tu souhaitais que je sois, mais...tant que tu es en sécurité..., murmura-t-elle, gardant au mieux ses larmes coincées dans ses yeux pour ne pas craquer en public.

Son fils parut cependant touché par ses mots et par ses yeux bleus qui brillaient de tristesse. Il hésita un long moment, ne sachant quoi faire pour réconforter la femme qu'il considérait malgré tout comme sa mère. Finalement, alors qu'elle baissait la tête et brisait leur étreinte, Loki lui attrapa le menton et planta ses yeux dans les siens, la sondant. Elle ne chercha pas à cacher ses sentiments et sa détresse de perdre sa famille. Il lut facilement dans son cœur. Elle avait besoin de lui, tout comme il avait besoin d'elle.

Son esprit rationnel et tourmenté lui dictait pourtant de ne pas être tendre avec la reine, et de la faire souffrir pour lui enlever toute illusion et tout amour pour lui. Au lieu de cela, le prince déchu se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle, une main sur la fine taille de sa mère, l'autre se posant sur sa nuque alors qu'il attirait aussi son visage à lui. Frigga ne se défit pas, le laissant faire. Inévitablement, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, puis se touchèrent pleinement. Loki, dans une pulsion incontrôlable, s'avança davantage pour goûter plus profondément ce fruit interdit. La femme reprit alors conscience de ses actes, et se recula contre toute attente.

-Quoi ? sourcilla Loki, ne la lâchant pas pour autant.

-Nous ne devrions pas..., murmura sa mère.

-Nous ne tiendrons pas, rectifia-t-il avec un sourire, revenant vers ses lèvres si tentantes à présent.

-Il ne faut pas, Loki, contra-t-elle pourtant, posant une main sur le torse de celui qui fut son fils, remettant une distance à peu près raisonnable entre eux.

-Et en quoi il ne faudrait pas, chère reine ? Vous en avez envie tout comme moi, je le sais maintenant.

-Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi il ne faut pas aller plus loin. Garde juste la clé avec toi, et...mets-toi en sécurité, pria-t-elle.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, son visage ne cessait de revenir vers celui de Loki, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Une soudaine attirance, ou alors le besoin de sentir que son fils l'aimait toujours et qu'il ne voulait plus la blesser. Dans un élan de lucidité, elle parvint à ne plus avancer vers les lèvres diaboliquement attirantes du dieu des mensonges, lequel ne l'aidait pas franchement en se penchant vers elle, la narguant ouvertement.

-Frigga, s'il y a bien quelque chose que nous savons tous les deux, c'est qu'aucun de nous ne respecte les règles. Vous avez désobéi à ce stupide roi en venant me voir, vous pouvez aussi désobéir à d'autres ordres, susurra-t-il contre elle, remettant une main sur sa nuque et la caressant, faisant frissonner sa douce peau.

-Cette fois ce ne sont pas les règles de ton père, et tu le sais ! souffla alors la reine.

-Il...n'est...pas...mon...père, minauda Loki, articulant chaque mot de sorte à toucher Frigga, tout en serrant sa nuque plus fortement. Je vous veux, et vous me voulez, alors arrêtons de résister, ça ne sert à rien.

Loki ne laissa pas le temps à sa mère de parler, capturant à nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Ce n'était plus un effleurement, c'était un véritable contact chargé de sentiments. La volonté de faire du mal. La volonté d'aimer. L'espoir de ne jamais se quitter. Frigga parvint à se détacher de ce baiser qui la faisait encore frémir de désir.

-Tu peux encore tout arrêter, ne put-elle que murmurer, envoûtée par les lèvres de son fils.

-Je m'y refuse. Vous, arrêtez de résister et laissez-moi faire ! coupa-t-il, reprenant ensuite leur baiser qui se transforma vite en baiser brûlant.

Le jeune homme goûtait avec plaisir ce nouveau territoire interdit. Il tenta au mieux de mémoriser le délicieux goût de ces lèvres qu'il dévorait, appréciant la passion dont faisait preuve sa mère. La main qui n'était pas occupée par la nuque de cette dernière alla se faufiler dans ses cheveux, s'entremêlant avec. Frigga posa les siennes sur la taille du prince déchu, ne cherchant même plus à le repousser. Elle n'en avait plus la force ni l'envie.

Ce fut d'ailleurs Loki qui brisa leur baiser à présent langoureux.

-Je vous déteste tant, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa mère, tout en la faisant reculer vers l'un des murs, la plaquant contre la surface.

Entre deux baisers, Frigga put lui répondre.

-Je sais...

-Serait-ce du désir que j'entends dans votre voix ? lui souffla son fils avant d'embrasser son cou, le couvrant de baisers.

-On peut encore..., tenta-t-elle, respirant rapidement.

-Non, aucun de nous n'arrêtera ! l'interrompit Loki, le désir le prenant à son tour.

Il se colla outrageusement à sa mère, torse contre poitrine, leurs deux cœurs battant à allure irrégulière pendant que leurs yeux se cherchaient. Ils se trouvèrent, et ne se quittèrent pas durant de longues minutes. Le prince se pencha finalement vers Frigga, lui dérobant à nouveau un baiser fougueux pour détruire les dernières barrières qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir en place pour ne pas se laisser aller.

-Cédez, vous ne pouvez que faire cela. Cédez, répéta-t-il, replaçant une main sur sa nuque et la massant gentiment.

-Loki..., le supplia la reine dans l'espoir qu'il arrête.

Mais c'était trop tard. Et Loki comprit sa victoire quand sa mère saisit à son tour sa nuque pour l'embrasser avec amour. Un amour qu'il désirait détruire du plus profond de son cœur, mais il n'eut pas le courage de le faire tout de suite. Pour le moment, il n'y avait que lui et elle qui comptaient. Il la blesserait plus tard, lorsqu'ils se seraient prouvé leur amour indéfinissable.

Pendant un énième baiser, leurs corps se dirigèrent inconsciemment sur le seul lit de la pièce, y tombant finalement, l'homme se retrouvant assis et la femme elle-même assise sur lui.

-Je veux vous prendre, là, tout de suite, annonça Loki, promenant ses mains sur ce corps offert.

-Ca serait une erreur...

-Nous ne faisons que des erreurs, Frigga, constata-t-il.

-Mais celle-ci, on ne pourra jamais la réparer, tenta-t-elle de le convaincre.

-Alors nous pourrons la cacher. Est-ce que vous sentez mon désir, votre majesté ? susurra-t-il, sa voix remplie d'envie.

Il avait chaud contre la peau de la femme aux cheveux d'or, et ne le cacha pas. Il ne dissimula pas non plus son érection. Son être était tellement empli de désir envers cette femme...cette dernière ferma un instant les yeux, refusant de céder, mais en vain. Elle était prise au piège, elle s'était laissée faire. Sa seule réponse à la question de son fils fut un baiser des plus brûlants. Elle acceptait de se donner à lui, tout simplement. Sans conditions, sans regrets, peut-être.

Ses mains descendirent doucement sur le torse couvert de son fils, le caressant gentiment. Loki ferma les yeux, heureux d'avoir droit à autant d'attention. Lorsque l'une des mains baladeuses se dirigea sur son entrejambe, toujours aussi douce et timide, il ne put attendre et glissa cette main directement sur son excitation, comprenant les intentions de sa mère.

-Non, pas de préliminaires. Je vous veux tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque de plaisir.

-Sois patient..., lui demanda-t-elle, étant pourtant de son avis.

-J'ai déjà attendu trop longtemps, Frigga ! Laissez-moi vous posséder.

Sans plus attendre de réponse, Loki retourna leurs positions, se retrouvant sur sa mère et l'embrassant furieusement. Ses mains défirent sommairement la robe qu'elle portait, soulevant juste sa jupe et enlevant son sous-vêtement. Frigga gémit lorsque les mains moites du prince déchu touchèrent sa peau en ébullition. Elle se tendit vers lui tout en l'aidant à leur enlever les vêtements qui pourraient les gêner.

Dans un râle de pur plaisir, Loki s'enfonça finalement dans ce corps tant convoité, déjà tout préparé pour lui.

-Oh mère..., gémit-il, plantant son visage dans le cou de son amante.

-Je suis là, Loki..., soupira-t-elle, heureuse qu'il l'ait enfin appelé comme avant.

-Oui, vous êtes là...vous avez toujours été là...mère, vous êtes si...

Loki ne finit pas sa phrase, fermant les yeux sous le plaisir qu'il prenait. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour voler des baisers avides à son amante qui se tendait sans retenue vers lui. Il sentit ses mains passer sous ce qui lui servait de chemise, et venir caresser avec douceur son dos tendu. Durant quelques instants, il haït sa tendresse. Pourquoi était-elle aussi tendre avec lui après tout ce qu'il avait fait ?! Pourquoi se résignait-elle à l'aimer autant, lui accordant même son corps ?!

-C'est si bon, mère..., roucoula-t-il, oubliant rapidement ses précédentes pensées.

Frigga ne dit rien, mais vint d'elle-même embrasser son fils, lui donnant une réponse plus simple. Une réponse qu'il se mit à haïr aussi. Ses coups de rein se firent plus brutaux sans qu'ils ne blessent la reine.

-Que feriez-vous si je vous faisais du mal à l'instant même ? menaça-t-il alors entre deux râles de plaisir.

-Pourquoi me ferais-tu du mal ? interrogea-t-elle simplement.

-Répondez !

-Je ne ferais rien, dut-elle lui obéir, avant de lancer un plus fort bruit de plaisir.

Loki ne sembla pourtant pas satisfait de la réponse proposée. Ses mains emprisonnèrent rapidement les poignets de sa mère et les plaquèrent contre les draps désormais défaits de son lit. Tout en s'appropriant son corps et en la maintenant prisonnière, il continua ses menaces, lui donnant un de ses regards les plus sérieux.

-J'ai tellement envie de vous faire du mal...de vous plaquer contre un mur et de vous prendre jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliez d'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que vous usiez de vos pouvoirs pour me stopper...j'en ai tellement envie, avoua-t-il.

-Alors fais-le, mais je ne ferais rien contre toi, _jamais_, révéla-t-elle à son tour, sa voix prenant une tonalité plus douce, plus maternelle.

De surprise, le prince libéra un de ses poignets. Son regard meurtrier n'avait-il pas eu d'effet ? Sa voix froide non plus ? Pourquoi son amante posait-elle sa main libre contre sa joue, la caressant avec..._amour_ ?

-Vous me surprendrez toujours, gémit-il seulement, enlevant cette main si gentille de sa peau.

Loki reprit ensuite ses mouvements, allant toujours plus profondément en elle, prenant même garde à ne pas lui faire de mal comme il l'en menaçait. Frigga ne le repoussa pas non plus lorsqu'il la fit s'asseoir sur lui afin qu'elle domine leur relation. Soudain, un éclair passa dans les yeux du fils d'Odin. S'il ne pouvait la faire céder physiquement, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas le faire moralement ? La reine n'était pas invincible après tout, et son amour pour lui finirait bien par disparaitre s'il usait des bons mots. Elle avait eu mal lorsqu'il avait dit qu'elle n'était pas sa mère...elle pouvait donc cesser de l'aimer !

-Est-ce qu'Odin est mieux que moi ? demanda-t-il sournoisement, empoignant les hanches de son amante pour garder une part de contrôle sur elle.

-Pourquoi cette question, Loki ? gémit-elle, ne se doutant pas de ses plans.

-Répondez-moi, mère. Suis-je meilleur amant que votre cher mari ? demanda-t-il encore.

-Je ne peux pas répondre, souffla la femme.

-Je ne vous donne pas le choix ! jura-t-il, collant leurs deux corps.

-Loki, je ne peux vraiment pas...

Un coup brutal en elle lui ôta sa phrase de la bouche. Frigga comprit qu'elle devait être sincère avec son fils, et elle se décida à répondre malgré sa gêne.

-Oui..., murmura-t-elle, les joues rougies par l'embarras.

-Est-ce qu'il vous prend comme moi je le fais ? continua-t-il, tout en bougeant son bassin de plus en plus vite pour récompenser la femme dans ses bras.

-C'est privé, Loki !

-Je suis votre roi, vous devez tout me dire, grogna-t-il, la forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Emeraude contre acier, ils s'affrontèrent durant quelques instants, Loki parvenant à cacher à sa mère sa surprise. Ainsi elle acceptait aussi de répondre à toutes ses questions, même celles concernant sa vie privée...pourquoi ne le giflait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne l'obligeait-elle pas à se retirer de son corps si étroit et doux ?

-Vous agissez différemment dans vos actions, se résigna-t-elle.

-Vous prend-il avec brutalité ? Je n'en doute même pas, mais répondez quand même.

-Non, non Loki. Odin est doux...il...ne fait jamais...preuve de brutalité avec...moi ! souffla-t-elle difficilement, sentant déjà la jouissance venir à elle.

Ses lèvres cherchèrent instinctivement celles du Jotun, et les trouvèrent sans difficulté. Loki lui-même ne sut résister au baiser, et se serra contre son amante le temps de sentir son cœur battre. Un cœur qui battait rien que pour lui. Le seul cœur battant pour lui, sans doute.

-Vous vous resserrez autour de moi, êtes-vous entrain de jouir, chère mère ? susurra-t-il entre de nouveaux râles de plaisir.

-Oui...

-Dîtes-le plus fort, mère, je veux que vous le disiez plus fort ! commanda-t-il.

Frigga lui obéit, malgré la rougeur qui prenait de plus en plus place sur ses joues. Incapable de tenir plus face à l'orgasme qui lui ouvrait les portes, Loki se décida à finir cette union interdite. Ses coups redoublèrent d'ardeur, tandis que ses lèvres prirent à nouveau possession de celles de la femme tremblant dans ses bras. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son fils la renversa à nouveau sur le lit, recouvrant à nouveau son corps moite et à moitié couvert.

-Mère, je vais venir..., lui souffla son amant, lui volant un nouveau baiser plus tendre.

La reine d'Asgard posa ses mains sur le torse du prince déchu, cherchant à le repousser lorsqu'elle constata elle-même qu'il ne mentait pas, qu'il allait bientôt voir le 7ème ciel, mais c'était peine perdue. Il était trop fougueux dans ses mouvements.

-Loki, interpella-t-elle, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas le suivre dans ce tourbillon de plaisir.

-Laissez-vous aller ! ordonna-t-il pourtant.

-Non, Loki ! Pas...pas en...

Des lèvres furieuses l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase, la coupant dans son élan et détruisant en même temps ses dernières résistances. Elle se laissa pleinement aller à la jouissance, accompagné de son amant qui les libéra tous les deux de la pression, tout en maintenant leurs bouches scellées par un baiser rempli de..._d'amour_ ?

Ce ne fut qu'après que la tension du paradis ne soit retombée que Loki se décida à briser ce baiser qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Il commença à se retirer, mais les douces mains de sa mère sur ses hanches semblaient lui demander silencieusement de rester un peu. Il lui obéit cette fois, et revint contre elle, sentant son cœur battre de moins en moins vite, reprenant une vitesse normale.

-Vous vouliez dire quelque chose il me semble ? interrogea-t-il distraitement, ses lèvres étant occupées à titiller le cou de son amante.

-Non, je ne voulais rien dire..., murmura-t-elle, bien que culpabilisant déjà au fond d'elle-même.

Mais elle n'en montra rien, appréciant juste le moment fort étrange. Elle, sous son fils, sentant encore son désir pour elle, et lui embrassant son cou et se dirigeant vers le reste de sa peau exposée. C'était un bien étrange tableau, en effet. Surtout si l'on connaissait les liens les unissant. Mère et fils. Ou deux êtres qui se faisaient du mal constamment, mais qui ne pouvaient vraisemblablement pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Frigga revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus le corps de son fils sur elle, la protégeant du froid. Loki s'était finalement glissé sur le côté, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher sa virilité.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux magiciens. L'une ne sachant que dire, et l'autre respirant discrètement ce parfum qu'il aimait tant. Et qu'il détestait tant, aussi. Il la détestait de tout son cœur, cette femme qui lui avait tout donné. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur de lui ? Il était bien menaçant après tout ! Il avait même tué des innocents parce qu'il s'ennuyait sur Midgard. Sans tourner le regard vers la reine, Loki brisa le silence.

-Je vous déteste, lança-t-il.

-Je sais, Loki. Je sais..., articula-t-elle, n'osant pas non plus regarder le prince déchu.

-Alors pourquoi ne me haïssez-vous pas aussi ? chuchota-t-il, n'y tenant plus et revenant près d'elle pour planter son regard curieux dans celui, plein de sentiments contradictoires, de sa mère.

-Parce que je t'aime.

C'était une parole sincère. Une voix cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait des sanglots retenus avec peine. Loki parut surpris, et caressa timidement les joues de Frigga, cherchant à la réconforter.

-Vous aimez un monstre, alors.

-Je vois un beau jeune homme qui peut encore changer son avenir, pas un monstre. Tu ne le seras jamais, Loki. Ce n'est pas dans ta nature.

-Et que savez-vous de ma nature ?! grommela-t-il soudain.

-J'en sais assez, mon fils...

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis PAS votre fils !

Après cet échange, le Jotun se rassit sur le bord de son lit, contrarié. Il avait encore cette horrible envie d'anéantir l'amour que la reine ressentait pour lui. De l'obliger à le voir sous son vrai visage, mais...la faire souffrir ainsi ? Il la détruirait sûrement. En même temps qu'il pesait le pour et le contre, son amante d'une heure le rejoignit, s'asseyant derrière lui et passant ses mains devant lui, sur son torse. Sa tête vint rejoindre l'une de ses épaules gentiment offertes.

-Je vous hais..., répéta encore Loki. Je n'ai jamais été votre fils, et vous n'avez jamais été ma mère...

-Nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux, mon petit miracle. Tes mots sonnent si faux lorsque tu me parles ainsi...et ça me fait mal, admit-elle, fermant les yeux tout en serrant un Loki énervé dans ses bras.

Mais cette colère s'estompa bien vite. Les bras l'entourant étaient si tendres, comme toujours. Et il y avait aussi cette détresse venant d'elle, de sa mère. _Sa_ mère. Son amante, aussi.

-Vous avez dit...miracle ? s'intéressa-t-il alors, après avoir ré-analysé les mots le touchant directement.

-Oui. Tu es mon miracle, Loki, lui sourit-elle, déposant un petit baiser sur son cou.

Son regard acier se reporta pourtant sur autre chose. Une petite bouteille posée sur l'une des tables, attendant sans doute qu'on s'en serve. Le liquide était transparent, mais la bouteille était cachée par un sort. Frigga parut intriguée. Alors que son fils la faisait se rallonger auprès de lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce que c'était cette bouteille.

-Oh, c'est juste un poison mortel que je dissimule ici depuis mon emprisonnement. Si Odin veut me tuer, il ne tombera que sur mon cadavre.

-Oh, Loki...

-Il faut être prévoyant dans la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Odin ne te fera pas de mal, je l'en empêcherais. Il m'écoute, et il écoute aussi Thor. Tous les deux, nous plaiderons pour que rien ne t'arrive. A deux, ça sera une bataille assurée d'une victoire, lui expliqua la femme aux cheveux d'or.

-Thor ne veut que me voir en prison, chère mère, vous l'ignorez tant que ça ? Et comment allez-vous convaincre ce vieux fou ? En usant de vos charmes, peut-être ! s'énerva-t-il à nouveau, secrètement jaloux.

-Qui sait, je peux aussi le faire céder de cette manière...

-_Jamais_ ! siffla-t-il.

Le cœur de la reine faillit manquer un battement lorsque, avec une grande stupeur, elle se retrouva piégée sous son fils dont le regard vert virait presque au noir de colère. Noir de colère, et surtout, surtout, noir de jalousie. Elle essaya de se dégager gentiment, sentant la tension remonter, mais le corps de Loki l'en empêcha. Ce dernier vint même poser une main sur son cou, semblant vouloir le serrer jusqu'à l'étranglement. Mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de la menacer de ses doigts uniquement.

-Je vous interdis de faire ça, susurra-t-il.

-Que souhaiterais-tu que je ne fasse pas ? Plaider ta cause auprès de ton père ?

-Vous donner à un autre que moi.

-Mais je ne t'appartiens pas, Loki, lui murmura-t-elle en espérant lui faire desserrer sa prise sur elle.

-Si, vous êtes mienne. Vous êtes ma prisonnière, maintenant. Je vous interdis d'accepter qu'un autre que moi vous touche, vous m'entendez ? Je vous ai marqué, vous êtes mienne ! continua-t-il.

Frigga crut pendant un instant qu'il plaisantait, ou alors qu'il lui faisait une crise d'enfant, quoique c'était plus Thor qui faisait des crises d'enfant d'ordinaire, ayant encore un esprit de jeune garçon. Mais cette impression disparut rapidement. Il était sérieux. Plus que sérieux.

-Loki, commença-t-elle dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa jalousie.

-Je vous ai piégé, et maintenant vous ne pouvez plus vous sortir de ce piège, mère, vous avez compris ? Jusqu'à votre mort, vous m'appartenez. Jusqu'à ma mort, je vous appartiens aussi, murmura-t-il si près de ses lèvres, alors que sa main agrippait de plus en plus fort le cou de son amante dont le cœur battait à nouveau la chamade.

-Tu voulais que je tombe dans ton piège, alors...et tes actions, tes paroles, tout cela n'était qu'un piège habilement tendu pour m'attirer dans tes filets, comprit la reine, ne cherchant pas à se débattre.

A quoi bon se débattre ? Son fils avait raison. Elle était désormais sienne. Son cœur lui appartenait, pendant presque une heure son corps lui avait aussi appartenu. Il avait son allégeance et l'assurance que quoiqu'il ferait, elle ne tenterait rien contre lui. Quelle idiote elle était de l'aimer autant...mais on ne pouvait forcer un cœur à se détacher d'un autre cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment n'ai-je pas pu voir cela venir ? Je te donnerais absolument tout si tu me le demandais..., eut-elle le courage de se déclarer.

-Je sais. Je serais libre de partir grâce à vous. N'oubliez pas cette clé que vous m'avez donné.

-Tu t'en iras loin de moi, loin de ton frère...

-Je vous surveillerais et m'assurerais que vous tiendrez votre promesse de rester avec moi, et d'être mienne, se contenta-t-il d'ajouter à son tour.

Frigga n'eut pas le cœur à parler. Elle n'eut pas le cœur à quoique ce soit, d'ailleurs. Ou bien peut-être se poser sur une surface moelleuse et pleurer. Pleurer, enfin, après tant de mois à se retenir. Mais pleurer seule, en privé, loin de ce mari qu'elle avait trahi, loin de ces fils qu'elle aimait tant mais qu'elle ne pouvait aider. Car ils étaient deux à avoir besoin d'elle. Thor, avec qui elle ne passait pas suffisamment de temps, et Loki, qui avait réussi à capturer son cœur en seulement quelques mots.

Elle ramassa son châle qui était tombé sur l'une des tables, et se pencha pour le ramasser, puis se retourna, capturant le regard de son fils. Leurs yeux se croisèrent une fois de plus.

-Je t'aime, Loki, lui assura-t-elle sans aucune hésitation.

-Je sais, mère, je sais...

-Alors pourquoi ne me hais-tu pas de t'aimer ainsi ?

-Parce que je vous aime aussi, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête, signifiant que leur longue entrevue avait trouvé sa fin.

Une fin qu'il ne souhaitait nullement, mais c'était une fin nécessaire. Frigga accepta cependant de s'en aller, et repartit après avoir enlevé le sort empêchant le monde extérieur de voir ce qui se passait dans la cellule du dieu des mensonges.

Et enfin, lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans cette cellule, Loki s'autorisa à reprendre son vrai visage, celui d'un fils dévasté. Il retint cependant ses larmes, se rendant compte qu'il s'était piégé lui-même après avoir piégé sa mère. Il l'aimait. Pas de haine, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la haïr, elle qui lui avait avoué qu'elle lui était dévouée du plus profond de son être. Elle qui avait aussi trahi ses vœux de mariage avec ce vieux barbu sans aucune classe. Cette image fit brièvement sourire Loki, avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Une fois qu'il serait libre, il pourrait contempler Asgard se déchirer avec tous ses ennemis, Odin tomber, Thor épouser sa si charmante humaine, et Frigga...il l'emmènerait avec lui, tiens !

-Tant bercé d'illusions que je vais finir par devenir comme mon pauvre frère..., se plaignit-il, se retournant vers sa table préférée.

Il avisa la clé lui permettant de sortir sans que personne ne le voit, et la bouteille de poison...avant de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. Où...où était passée cette maudite bouteille ?! Il chercha du regard son bien, se demandant comment elle avait pu disparaitre. Puis soudain, comme lorsqu'il avait des idées lumineuses pour farcer autrefois, la vérité lui apparut. Non. Non, pas ça. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça. Tout mais pas ça. Pitié, non, se répéta-t-il dans son esprit. Son cœur s'emballa rapidement, et il revit les images dans sa tête. Si, c'était ça. Ni une ni deux, il empoigna cette stupide clé, délivrance de son cauchemar, et attendit, la peur au cœur, de pouvoir sortir en toute sécurité. Ce n'était pas une clé qu'il avait, c'était un activateur de téléportation, une technologie très peu utilisée parce qu'elle était rare. Mais pour une fois, il se ficha bien d'avoir des explications. Ses jambes le menèrent rapidement dans les appartements royaux, ceux qu'il appréciait arpenter dans sa jeunesse.

Sans attendre, Loki entra dans la pièce qu'il visait. Une grande pièce circulaire. Et là, près d'un lit, au sol, l'objet de sa visite.

-Mère ! paniqua-t-il, se précipitant à ses côtés.

Non, pas elle. Pas _elle_. Elle qui avait résisté à ses menaces, autant physiques que morales. Elle qui avait affronté des Jotuns, et peut-être aussi des créatures plus dangereuses. Elle qui devait supporter Odin toutes les journées et toutes les nuits. Pas elle.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ?! ne put-il s'empêcher de hurler, ses yeux parcourant toute la pièce du regard à la recherche d'un objet précis.

Une coupe d'eau était posée sur le bureau rempli de livres de sa mère. Une coupe d'eau à moitié vide. Et la fameuse petite bouteille au poison mortel. Loki comprit instantanément. Il ne chercha pas de solution pour aider la reine. Elle s'était condamnée. Aucun remède pour ce poison, quelle erreur il avait fait de lui dire que c'était du poison ! Ses bras parlèrent pour lui, attrapant délicatement Frigga et la serrant contre lui, contre son torse, contre son cœur se serrant..._douloureusement_ ?

-Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il seulement, croyant sentir des larmes sur ses joues.

-Cette erreur...ne se répare pas..., articula-t-elle entre quelques larmes qui dévalèrent aussi de ses joues rosies.

-Ne dîtes pas ça...vous craignez qu'Odin le sache, c'est ça ? Alors je vous enlèverais, et j'enlèverais Thor aussi s'il le faut, et on recommencera tout...

-Non...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible. Le dieu des mensonges observa avec souffrance au cœur la vie de sa mère échapper de son corps fatigué de survivre. Il ne trouva qu'une chose à faire. Il lui avait assez fait de mal. Sans même réfléchir, Loki se pencha vers _sa_ reine, et vint cueillir ses lèvres dans un baiser désespéré. Dans un baiser dénué de tout mensonge, cette fois. Frigga leva difficilement une main vers son fils, la posant sur ses cheveux noirs. Une douce texture qui ne perdait rien de son charme malgré les jours de prison.

Le baiser dura une éternité. Une éternité qui consolait Loki. Jusqu'à ce que la main caressant lentement sa crinière ne disparaisse. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle retombe sur le ventre de son soleil. Jusqu'à ce que tout amour ne s'efface des lèvres qu'il touchait.

Une, puis deux, puis trois larmes vinrent salir le visage du prince déchu, alors qu'il tenait encore le corps désormais sans vie de sa mère. Il l'avait tué, n'est-ce pas ? C'était lui le meurtrier. C'était lui qu'il fallait blâmer. Pourtant, une idée germa dans sa tête. Une idée dont son cœur désirait ardemment se servir. Reprenant un visage à peu près digne, le Jotun amena Frigga sur son lit, et l'y déposa délicatement. Comme si elle n'était qu'une fleur fragile, une fleur qui avait besoin d'amour et d'attention pour vivre. La coupe transparente atterrit dans les mains du jeune homme. Il n'avait que cela à faire.

Coup sec, il avala le liquide inodore et indolore. Il ne sentit rien dans l'immédiat, mais se hâta de poser la coupe à présent vide. Ses jambes le guidèrent jusqu'au lit royal, puis ses bras jusqu'à ceux de sa mère. Et enfin, sa tête fit son chemin jusqu'à ce cou qu'il avait marqué par des succions discrets.

-Je vous aime..., murmura-t-il alors que son souffle commençait à s'effacer.

Difficilement, Loki posa une main sur celle de Frigga, celle qui était sur son ventre. L'autre alla se poster sur les cheveux éparpillés de sa douce mère.

Un léger baiser sur les lèvres de celle qu'il avait involontairement tué. Un dernier regard. Un dernier souffle.

Le noir.

* * *

**Les passagers du vol "Je vais tuer l'auteur" sont priés d'aller à gauche, et les passagers du vol "L'auteure est folle" sont priés d'aller à droite. Et dans tous les cas, si vous avez des avis, je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. C'est la première fois que j'explore autant leur relation, à ces deux là.**

**A bientôt je l'espère (:**


End file.
